Known snowshoes include different types of pivotable attachments of the harness to the decking or the frame of the snowshoe, to allow the person's foot to be pivotally attached to the snowshoe. Many known harness attachments allow some undesirable torsion or rotation of the harness about a axis that is transversal to the snowshoe decking, for example about a vertical axis if the snowshoe horizontally rests on the ground. This allows the heel of the person's foot to move laterally on the decking, or more generally this allows the snowshoe to move laterally relative to the foot, which is undesirable. This lateral movement is called a lack of lateral control of the snowshoe.
Furthermore, it is known to provide snowshoes with a closed-loop rigid frame that carries a flexible or semi-flexible decking therein. The flexibility of the decking is often desirable to allow it to adapt to the uneven underlying snow surface. And the rigidity of the frame is also desirable to prevent the snowshoe frame from being deformed. However, a problem associated to the closed-loop frame is that the rear transversal frame portion or tail that links the rear extremities of the two side bars of the frame, will provoke a non-negligible drag as it trails on the ground during gait. Indeed, as known in the art, the snowshoe harness that is attached to the person's foot, is pivoted only at its front portion to the snowshoe itself. Consequently, at each step, as the foot is brought back from a rearward position to a frontward position, the snowshoe front tip is raised spacedly over ground and the snowshoe rear trailing end is dragged on the ground. The dragging effect of the rearmost tail portion of the frame increases the effort required to move the snowshoe forward at each step, in addition to the possibility of it remaining caught in tree branches or other obstacles that protrude over the snow surface. This rear tail portion also undesirably increases the weight of the snowshoe and its production cost. Some snowshoes further include transversal rods that extend at an intermediate portion of the snowshoe between the snowshoe side bars. These transversal rods, which are used to increase the rigidity of the frame, are also undesirable since they contribute to increase the drag, the weight and the production cost of the snowshoe.